Bedtime Story
by Mikaela Vermillion Hyakuya
Summary: Mario tells Lucas a scary bedtime story.


"So…no bedtime story?" inquired Lucas.

"What? Of course not! You're too old for a bedtime story." said Mario.

"I'm only 13!"

"Exactly."

Lucas pouted. He threw a pillow at Mario. Who cares if he was a little too old for a bedtime story? Everyone enjoys a good bedtime story once in a while.

"Aw, c'mon! What's so bad with a bedtime story? Sure, I may be 13, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy a good story. C'mon man!"

"Did I say you couldn't enjoy a story? No! You're just not getting one before bed, idiot. No means no, 'kay bro?"

"Ugh! You can be so useless at times, ya know? Now if Peach was here, you've would've been sitting on a chair, tellin' me a story."

"Yes, I would have. But she's not here, therefore your plan of trying to scare me into reading you a story has epically failed."

"Come on, Mario! Please read me a bedtime story?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"…If I read you a bedtime story, will you promise me not to ever say that again?"

"Maybe."

"That's good enough for me."

Mario pulled up a chair next to Lucas's bed. He had a bored, tired expression on his face.

"So, you annoying fool, what kind of story you wanna hear?"

"One dealing with romance! Tell me something about love at first sight!"

"…No, just…no. Pick something else."

"Umm…one about ponies?"

"Keep choosin'."

"Hmm…something scary?"

"I would tell you a scary story, but I don't wanna be responsible for a kid who's screaming in the middle of the night for his mommy."

"Ha ha, very funny. Just tell me a frightening tale already. And don't make it sound like a cheap horror movie, okay?"

"Wow kid, that's exactly what I was goin' to do. Oh well. Anyway, you ever heard the story about an angel who killed everyone?"

"Nope. Tell me about it!"

"Nah, you're too young to handle that stuff. Maybe when you're older."

"First I'm too old, now I'm too young. Make up your mind man!"

"Okay, okay! I guess I can tell you the story…One day, in a vastly dark land lived an angel."

"What was that angel's name?"

"Uh…it was Pit."

"Pit? This story's about him? HE KILLED PEOPLE?"

"No stupid, we're just gonna use his name for the time being. Now where was I? Oh yeah, that angel hated all of the mortals that surrounded the dark land. He thought they were the reason his goddess and lover, Palutena, suddenly died."

"How did Palutena die?"

"I don't know! She just died. Now, Pit had grown an intense hatred for the humans. He planned their demise the day Palutena died. Everyday Pit waited for the chance to exact his revenge, and one day, he got it."

"How?"

"If you'll wait, I'll tell you. God, do you always interrupt people while they're talking? Anyway, back to the story-"

"Well excuse me for asking questions!"

"Kid, shut up and listen. Please. Now, there was a prince who ruled the land of across from the land where Pit resided."

"Was it Marth?"

"Yes it was him."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now, Marth had been hearing unusual noises for the evil land. He did not know it, but Pit already devised his plans of horror."

"Pit didn't kill-"

"I swear to God if you ask me if Pit killed Marth not only will I think you are stupid, but this will be your last time on Earth. Understand?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good. Pit knew something like this would happen, so he decided the first person who came into his land will become his eternal minion. Unfortunately for Marth, he was the first person to step into that land."

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"Pit captured the poor prince and held him hostage. Everybody came to his rescue, but they did not know what was in store for them. When they stepped into the land, they saw their beloved prince. They thought they saved him, but suddenly Pit came from out of the shadows with two swords in his hand. The mortals begged Marth to run, but instead he started laughing hysterically. When the people looked at their prince, they were shocked. His face was covered in blood, and his eyes were completely black. The people were angered by the fact the fallen angel had done this to their prince. With a battle cry, they rushed towards Pit, intent on killing him. But, with a flick of one hand, he flung them back, and with the other hand holding the swords, he used the swords to let out powerful black magic that killed them all. Blood was everywhere, and Pit smiled evilly once he knew his revenge was done."

"What about Marth?"

"Like I said kid, the first person who stepped into Pit's land basically became his slave for infinity."

"Aww…poor Marth. That was a great story Mario."

"Heh, thanks. I did a pretty good job, didn't I?"

"Yeah!" I'm gonna go tell Pit and Marth you told a story about them!"

"Wait, WHAT? No, don't do that!"

Lucas jumped out of bed and ran out the bedroom.

"I'm sure they'll love it! Especially Marth!" he called.

Mario slumped to floor and tried to hide under the bed.

"Well, I'm dead." Mario cried, wishing he never told Lucas that story.


End file.
